


Neal fanart

by Kanarek13



Category: White Collar
Genre: Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-28 23:47:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3874441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanarek13/pseuds/Kanarek13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A shiny Neal artwork with a touch of angst? Cuz who doesn't like angsty Neal? Poor baby always had so much to deal with ♥ It's my bday gift for marieincolour ♥ Happy birthday \o/ *throws con-fetti*</p><p>Dimensions/Resolution: 1165x1500 @72dpi</p>
    </blockquote>





	Neal fanart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [marieincolour](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marieincolour/gifts).



> A shiny Neal artwork with a touch of angst? Cuz who doesn't like angsty Neal? Poor baby always had so much to deal with ♥ It's my bday gift for marieincolour ♥ Happy birthday \o/ *throws con-fetti*
> 
> Dimensions/Resolution: 1165x1500 @72dpi

  
[ ](https://www.dropbox.com/s/ce5brub9qq352mw/check%20mate.png?dl=0)  



End file.
